jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends join the Ghostbusters is an crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Jaden, Jeffrey and the team meets four men who work together to exterminate dangerous ghosts in New York. They form a group known as the Ghostbusters. But when a evil ghost named Gozer arrives, can the Ghostbusters and the team defeat the dangerous spirit? Trivia *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Discord, Wander, Sylvia and Professor E. Gadd will guest star in this. *This Adventure will be made in honor of Harold Ramis' passing. * DJ begins to try befriending Discord under Fluttershy and Beetles' advice. * Professor E. Gadd will teach Jeffrey and Jaden how to use the Poltergust 3000. * End Credits Song: Ghostbusters theme Scenes Library Ghost * (Vinkman, Ray, Egon and the Justice Guardians talk with the librarian named Alice) * Alice: *scared* I don't remember seeing any legs, but it definitely had arms, because it reached out for me. * Jeffrey: Hm... * Ray: Arms! I can't wait to get a look at this thing! * Xion: *to Jesse* Thinking what I'm thinking? * Jesse: This definitely feels like spectral activity. * Xion: *nods* Yep. * Nails: She could be just making this up. * Aqua: She wouldn't have called us here for no reason. * Peter: Alice. I'm gonna ask you a couple of standard questions. Okay? * Alice: *nods* * Peter: Have you or any of your family members ever been diagnosed schizophrenic? Mentally incompetent? * Jeffrey: *to himself* Oh, this will end well. * Alice: ...... My uncle thought he was Saint Jerome. * Tammy: *to herself* Saint Jerome? * Shira: A person from history, Tammy. * DJ's trust *DJ: Hm...Xion? Tammy? Can i talk to you two alone? * Tammy: Sure thing, bro. *(They go somewhere) * Xion: So what's up, DJ? * DJ: It's about Discord. I know that we don't trust him since he was a bad guy, but I've thinking about Beetles and Fluttershy once said. So i was thinking about trying to befriend him. * Tammy: ...! What?!? Are you nuts?!? Why?!? *DJ: Look, i know it's crazy. I don't like it anymore than you do, but if we're ever actually be friends with him since he's somewhat reformed, i think we should consider giving him the benefit of the doubt. That's what I'm gonna do. *Tammy: You sure about this? Discord isn't known for his honesty. * DJ: No. But i have to try. * Tammy: What do you think Xion? *Xion: ... *smiles and pets DJ* Go for it. I don't trust Discord yet, but i trust your decision. Just be careful, okay? *DJ: *smiles and purrs* For you, big sis. Anything. *Xion: *smiles* Slimer * (The Ghostbusters and Justice Guardians arrive at Sedgewick Hotel) * Meowth: Well, here goes nothing. * Jaden: Man, big bro.... our first time catching a ghost. How do you feel? * Jeffrey: Excited. You? * Jaden: S-s-s-sure... But... I've never done this before. * Aqua: *smiles* Don't worry. *puts her hand on Jaden's shoulder* You and Jeffrey will do fine. * Jesse: *smiles* Yeah! Most of us have had experience back with Luigi when you two were turned into paintings! We'll help y'all out! And besides, I can't wait to show you how to catch a ghost! * Peck's revenge * Meeting with the mayor * Walter Peck: *comes in the room* I am Walter Peck, sir, and I'm prepared to make a full report. These men are consummate snowball artists. They use sense and nerve gases to induce hallucinations. People think they're seeing ghosts, and they call these bozos, who conveniently show up to deal with the problem with a fake electronic light show. * Jesse: That's a lie!!! This man is just assuming the worst!!! * May: Yeah! We aren't making this up! *Ray: Everything was fine with our system until the power grid was shut off by dickless here. *Walter Peck: They caused an explosion!!! *Alexis: The explosion was caused by YOU when you decided to turn off our systems!!! *Aqua: We warned you not to touch anything!! *Beetles: Don't you dare pin the blame on us, you overly-cautious jerk!! *Mayor: Is this true? *Peter: Yes it's true. This man has no dick. *Jaden: And no brain either! *Jeffrey: No words can describe how arrogant he is. *(Walter Peck tries to attack Peter and Jaden) *(This causes everyone to grab Walter Peck and stop him from fighting) *Jeffrey: Don't even think about it, Peck!! You'll have to go though me first! *Aqua: *holds Jaden close to her* Don't you DARE touch my little brother, you freak!!! *Patch: *growls* *Tammy: *snarls at Peck* *DJ: *snarls at Peck too* *Police sergeant: Break it up! Break it up! *Jeffrey: Stay away from my brother, Peck!!! *Walter Peck: *holds his hands up giving up* Alright! Alright! Alright! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Peter: Well that's what I heard! *(Aqua puts her hands on Jaden's shoulders) *Princess Cadence: Please. Let's not fight. It's not gonna solve anything. *Fluttershy: Can't we just talk about this? *Mayor: This is City Hall! * The choice is made! *Peter: Nobody chose anything! *to Egon* Did you choose anything?! *Egon: No! *Peter: *to Winston* Did you?! *Winston: My mind was totally blank. *Jaden: It wasn't me. *Jeffrey: You're looking at the wrong guy. *Alexis: I took your advice and cleared my head. *Aqua: So did i. * Xion: Me too. * Tammy: Don't look at me. *DJ: *shrugs* Not me. *Jesse: I'm innocent. *May: Me too. *AppleJack: I didn't choose anything either. Honest. *Fluttershy: Me either. *Rainbow Dash: Not me. * Rarity: It wasn't me. * Twilight: I wasn't thinking anything. *Spike: Neither was i. *Brain: What's going on now? *Scamper: Brain and I didn't choose anything. *Apple Bloom: Neither did we. *Peter: I didn't choose anything!!! *Jaden: Than who did? *Aqua: Well everyone said they didn't do it. Except.... *Jeffrey: ...Ray? *(Everyone stares at Ray.) *Discord: Well? *Ray: ..... I couldn't help it. It just popped right in there. *Meowth: What did? *Peter: What? What just popped in there? *Ray: I.... I tried to think- *Egon: Look!!! *points to something* *Xion: ...?! *Ray: NO!!! It can't be!!! It can't be!! *Jeffrey: What the...?! *Twilight: What did you do, Ray?!? *Fluttershy: Oh...my... *(Something big and white is seen walking behind the buildings) *Maurice: What is that? *Applejack: I think we're about to find out. *(The monster reveals itself) *Ray: It's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. *Meowth: A giant marshmallow?! *(The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man makes it's rampage down the street) *Scamper: Well, that's just great. *Peter: Well there's something you don't see every day. *Diego: If by "something", you mean a giant white puffy icon making its rampage through the city... *Shira: Yeah. I guess you wouldn't see that every day. *Manny: I don't think we'll be looking at marshmallows the same way again after this. *Rainbow Dash: What were you thinking, Ray?!? *DJ: *gulps* *Ray: I tried to think of the most harmless thing. Something I loved from my childhood. Something that could never ever possibly destroy us. Mr. Stay Puft! *Granny: Didn't think that one through, did you? *AppleJack: And did you have to choose him to be so gigantic?! *Ray: The Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man! He was on all the packages we used to buy when we was a kid! We used to roast Stay-Puft marshmallows at Camp Waconda! *Beetles: *sarcastically* Good for you, Ray! *Jiji: *dubbed as Peter* Great! The marshmallows are about to get their revenge. *Peter: Ray has gone bye-bye, Egon. What have you got left? *Egon: Sorry, Venkman. I'm terrified beyond the compastity for rational thought. *(The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man gets closer to the building) *DJ: We're in trouble! *Winston: Oh no. *Meowth: Well, anyone got a plan? *(The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man steps on a church) *Peter: NOBODY STEPS ON A CHURCH IN MY TOWN!!!!! *Fluttershy: Oh, my... Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films